pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charsley's Hall
Charsley's Hall was a Permanent Private Hall of the University of Oxford. After 1891 it was renamed as Marcon's Hall. The hall was established under the University statute De Aulis Privatis, passed in 1854. This allowed any Master of Arts or other member of Convocation aged at least twenty-eight years to open a private hall after obtaining a licence to do so.William Geddie, Chambers's Encyclopaedia, Volume 7 (1874), p. 174: "To these may be added Charsley's Hall, being a private hall under the mastership of WH Charsley, in virtue of a statute passed in 1854..." The hall was in Parks Road, at the eastern corner of Museum Terrace, on the other side of the road from the Oxford University Museum,The pictorial and historical gossiping guide to Oxford' James J. Moore, Herber, t Hurst - and was named after its master, William Henry Charsley, formerly of Christ Church.''Kelly's directory of Berkshire, Bucks and Oxon (Kelly's directories, 1883), p. 640: "... a private hall under licence from the Vice-Chancellor... There are now two of these: Charsley's Hall, in the Parks road, William Henry Charsley MA late of Christ Church, licensed master..."Edwin Wooton, A guide to degrees in arts, science, literature, law, music, and divinity, in the United Kingdom, the colonies, the continent and the United States (L. Upcott Gill, 1883), p. 39: "At Charsley's Hall the members elect their own tutors, with whom they make their own arrangements." At the 1871 census, it contained nine residents.Digest of the English Census of 1871 (Adamant Media reprint, 2004), p. 78 Charsley's Hall had no published tuition fees, members electing their tutors and making their own arrangements for payment, but in general the terms were higher than elsewhere. Despite this, the hall was popular. One writer noted in 1883 By 1889, migration to Charsley's was seen as a way of circumventing some requirements of the colleges, and its demise was prematurely foreseen by The Oxford Magazine. Charsley's Hall features several times in The Lay of the First Minstrel, a parody of Sir Walter Scott dating from the 1870s, beginning: In 1889–1890 Charsley's had forty-seven undergraduates, while Turrell's, the only other private hall, had seven.Paul John Rich, Creating the Arabian Gulf (1991), p. 231: "CHARSLEY HALL Oxford... private halls licensed by the Vice Chancellor. In 1889-90 there were two: Charsley's with 47 undergraduates, and Turrell's with 8. The Master, William Henry Charsley, appears to have kept a school for boys as well as a house of the university. This is suggested as a reason for matriculations at Charsley's at an unusually young age. By the end of 1891 the name of Charsley's had disappeared,Maggie Macdonald, Oxford University Archives, quoted in Paul John Rich, Creating the Arabian Gulf (1991), pp. 231–232: "It is my guess that W. H. Charsley, the licenced master, in addition to teaching undergraduates as in a College, also taught younger boys, i.e. he ran a school. There was at least one other 14 year old from Charsley's matriculating at the same time as Stewart. The Hall itself had ceased to operate by the end of 1891." as the mastership of the hall was taken over by Charles Abdy Marcon and it thus took his name as Marcon's Hall.Lewis Carroll, ed. Edward Wakeling, Lewis Carroll's Diaries: The Private Journals of Charles Lutwidge Dodgson (1993), pp. 47-48 Marcon had himself been educated at Charsley's.Whitaker's Almanack for 1897, p. 258 In 1897 the only halls in the university were Marcon's, Turrell's, Grindle's, and St Edmund Hall. Marcon's continued under that name until C. A. Marcon retired in 1918.'MARCON, Charles Abdy', in Crockford's Clerical Directory (1930) Notable people *William Morfill taught philosophy and modern history at Charsley's between 1865 and 1869 *Edward John Payne completed his first degree at Charsley's in 1871 *Charles Abdy Marcon, who took his first degree at Charsley's in 1878, succeeded W. H. Charsley as Master in 1891 References Category:Permanent Private Halls of the University of Oxford Category:Former colleges and halls of the University of Oxford